helloprojectfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
ANGERME
ANGERME (アンジュルム), anciennement connu sous le nom de S/mileage (スマイレージ) (2009-2014), est un groupe féminin de J-pop du Hello! Project créé en 2009, par le producteur Tsunku. Les quatres membres originaux du groupe, composant la première génération, étaient issues des Hello Pro Egg, un collectif d' apprentie-idoles" du Hello! Project. S/mileage ont d'ailleurs débuté en tant que groupe ''indie au sein du Hello Pro Egg. En mai 2010, le groupe effectue sa graduation du Hello Pro Egg et devient un groupe à part entière du Hello! Project, sortant désormais leur musique en major, sous le label major, hachama. L'arrivée en 2011 de nouveaux membres appelés sub-members ''("sous-membres"), qui allaient composer la 2e génération après qu"ils aient faits leur preuve, marque la transition du groupe vers un groupe à l'effectif changeant, similaire au système de génération des Morning Musume. Le groupe est renommé ANGERME à la fin de l'année 2014, à l'occasion de l'arrivée des membres de la 3e génération dans le groupe. Ce changement de nom signifie un tournant majeur au niveau du style musical et de l'image du groupe, et en général un nouveau départ pour le groupe. Signification de leur nom de groupe '''S/mileage' (スマイレージ) (2009-2014) Le producteur Tsunku a nommé le groupe S/mileag''e' (prononcé Sumairēji). Ce nom est une combinaison des termes anglais ''smile, age, et mileage, et se prononce à l'anglaise smile age ("l'âge des sourires"). '''ANGERME (アンジュルム) Le nom du groupe, ANGERME (prononcé Anjurumu), est la combinaison des termes français « ange » et « larme ». C'est Nakanishi Kana, membre de la 2e génération, qui a proposé ce nom. thumb|ANGERME, Juillet 2016 thumb|(2014-) thumb|(2014-) thumb|(2014) thumb|(2009-2014) thumb|(2009-2014) Membres Article principal : Membres de ANGERME 'Membres actuels' 2e Génération (2011) *Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉; Bleu) Leader 3e Génération (2014) *Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希; Bleu clair) *Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子; Jaune) 4e Generation (2015) *Kamikokuryo Moe (上國料萌衣; Bleu Aqua ''') '''5e Génération (2016) *Kasahara Momona (笠原桃奈; Rose foncé) 6e Génération (2017) *Kawamura Ayano (川村文乃; Violet) Sub-Leader *Funaki Musubu (船木結; Vert-jaune) (aussi membre de Country Girls) 7e Génération (2018) *Oota Haruka (太田遥香) *Ise Layla (伊勢鈴蘭) 8e Génération (2019) *Hashisako Rin (橋迫鈴) 'Ex-membres' 1re Génération (2009) *Wada Ayaka (和田彩花; Rouge) - graduation ; quitte le 18 juin 2019 (2009-2019) *Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳; Rose clair) - graduation ; quitte le 31 décembre 2011 (2009-2011) *Fukuda Kanon (福田花音; Rose foncé) - graduation ; quitte le 30 novembre 2015 (2009-2015) *Ogawa Saki (小川紗季; Vert-jaune) - graduation ; quitte le 27 août 2011 (2009-2011) 2e Génération (2011) *Nakanishi Kana (中西香菜; Rose clair) - graduation ; quitte le 10 décembre 2019 (2011-2019) *Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈; Orange) - graduation ; quitte le 25 september 2019 (2011-2019) *Tamura Meimi (田村芽実; Mauve) - graduation ; quitte le 30 mai 2016 (2011-2016) Sub-Member (2011) *Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香; Orange) - quitte le 9 septembre 2011 - Sub-member 3e Génération (2014) *Aikawa Maho (相川茉穂; Vert) - graduation ; quitte le 31 décembre 2017 (2014-2017) Historique '2004-2009: Pré-début, avant la formation de S/mileage' En Juin 2014, Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon et Ogawa Saki sont sélectionnées pour rejoindre la 1re génération du Hello Pro Egg avec 28 autres filles. Pré-début, Wada, Maeda and Fukuda sont aussi des membres du groupe Shugo Chara Egg!. '2009: Formation' Le 4 avril, Tsunku annonce la création d'un nouveau groupe du Hello Pro Egg, dont la composition était susceptible de changer à tout moment : quatre membres, Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon et Ogawa Saki sont choisis comme membres originaux. Tsunku donne au groupe le nom de "S/mileage", le 8 mai. Elles devaient continuer leurs activités dans le Hello Pro Egg, tout en opérant en parallèle comme groupes indies avec l'intention et le projet de débuter en "major" (signer sous un label major) plus tard dans l'année. A un certain moment au cours de la période, Wada Ayaka a été désignée leader de S/mileage. Le 7 Juin, S/mileage sort son premier single indies, aMa no Jaku. Il se vend au concert du Hello Pro Egg, "2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~", durant lequel la chanson a été interprétée. En août, Wada, Maeda et Fukuda quittent officiellement Shugo Chara Egg!. Elles se consacrent désormais entièrement à S/mileage. Le 23 Septembre, S/mileage sort son deuxième single indies, Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai, vendu et interprété au concert "2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~" du Hello Pro Egg. Le 23 Novembre, S/mileage sort son troisième single indies, "Suki-chan", vendu et interprété au concert "2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!!~" du Hello Pro Egg. Pendant ce concert, un message vidéo de la part de Tsunku a été diffusé pour S/mileage. Tsunku leur annonce que le groupe allait effectuer sa graduation du Hello Pro Egg afin de devenir un groupe à part entière du Hello! Project avec son début en major sous un label major en 2010, sans modification de sa compositon. 2010: Début en major En janvier, S/mileage performe aux côtés des autres groupes majeurs du Hello! Project au concert d'hiver du H!P, "Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~" En février, Tsunku annonce à S/mileage que leur début en major sera déterminé par le succès ou l'échec d'un challenge qu'il leur impose. Le challenge consiste à récolter 10 000 photos de personnes en train de sourire et de les assembler sur un panneau de 2 mètres sur 4, avant le 25 mars. Tout personne pouvait envoyer et remettre leurs photos sur le site officiel, et les membres du groupe pouvaient eux-même prendre des photos pendant des événements et activités du groupe. Les résultats allaient être annoncés le 3 avril. Si elles réussissent, elles pourraient faire leur début sous un label en major, en mai. Si elles n' y parviennent pas, leur début en major pourrait être retardé ou bien même être annulé. Le 14 mars, S/mileage sort son quatrième single indies Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!!. C'était aussi le premier jour de leur concert en commun avec Mano Erina, "Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~". Le 20 mars, S/mileage assure la première partie du concert, C-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~, de ℃-ute. Le 3 avril, était le dernier jour de leur concert en commun avec Mano Erina. A ce concert, Tsunku confirme le début major de S/mileage grâce à la réussite du challenge. Une mosaïque complète des photos collectées est révélée. En tout, 16 000 photo ont été réuniees, 3110 par les membres du groupe. Le 4 avril, l'anime "Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri" commence a être diffusé. Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, et Fukuda Kanon ont été choisies pour doubler les voix de ses trois héroïnes. Elles ont plus tard formé un groupe fictif, Lilpri, pour interpréter des chansons pour l'anime, comme le générique d'ouverture ("Little Princess☆Pri!", premier générique d'ouverture). La chanson de S/mileage, "Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!!", lui sert de premier générique de fin. Le 26 mai, S/mileage effectue officiellement leur graduation du Hello Pro Egg, et débute en major sous le label hachama avec leur premier single major Yume Miru Fifteen. Cette chanson a déjà été interprétée en live à leur concert avec Mano Erina ainsi qu'à des activités avec le Hello Pro Egg. Leur deuxième single ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! sort le 28 juillet en 2 versions, une édition normale, et une édition chantée en dialect Kansai. Du 18 au 22 août, S/mileage a joué dans "Obaachanchi no Curry Rice ~Smile Recipe~", la pièce de théatre de "Gekiharo". Leur troisième single, Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama , sort le 29 septembre. L'ex-membre des Morning Musume, Tsuji Nozomi apparaît dans le clip de la chanson titre de ce single. Leur premier album, Warugaki ①, sort le 8 décembre. Il contient tous leurs singles (indies et majors) sortis jusqu'alors. Il atteint la 8e place du classement Oricon hebdomadaire, et se vend à 11.848 exemplaires. 2011 : Additions et départs S/mileage sort leur quatrième single, Short Cut, le 9 février. Tous les membres sont forcés de se couper les cheveux courts pour ce single. S/mileage célèbre leur 1er anniversaire, le 3 avril. En l'honneur de cet anniversaire, Tsunku annonce en mai que la première audition en vue de recruter de nouveaux membres allait se tenir en juin, "S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu!". Tsunku révèle que jusqu'à 6 nouveaux membres pouvaient être intégrés au groupe en tant que sub-members, membres "de soutien" en période d'observation, en attendant leur éventuelle intégration définitive au groupe, après qu'ils aient fait leur preuve. S/mileage sort leur cinquième single Koi ni Booing Buu!, le 20 avril. Leur sixième single Uchouten LOVE sort le 3 août. Il se vend à 29,328 exemplaires pendant sa première semaine, devenant, en ce temps-là, leur single le plus vendu en première semaine en ce temps-làLe 14 août, les gagnantes de l'auditions sont révélées : cinq nouveaux membres (âgés de 12 à 14 ans) sélectionnés par Tsunku sont ajoutés au groupe en tant que sub-members : Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka, Tamura Meimi, ainsi que deux membres du Hello Pro Egg (des "Eggs"), Takeuchi Akari (ex-Shin Minimoni) er Katsuta Rina. Peu après, le 24 août, Ogawa Saki annonce son départ du groupe et l'arrêt de ses activités artistiques pour se consacrer à ses études. Sa graduation définitive du groupe et du H!P a lieu le 27 août 2011, soit seulement 3 jours après cette annonce. Sa graduation se fait sans cérémonie spéciale (en raison de son départ annoncé à la dernière minute), lors du live event de Uchouten LOVE au Higashi Betsuin Hall, à Nagoya. Le 9 septembre, l'une des nouvelles membres, Kosuga Fuyuka, annonce qu'elle doit quitter le groupe pour des problèmes de santé (anémie sévère), moins d'un mois après sa sélection. Le premier single de la nouvelle formation, Tachiagirl, sort trois semaines après son départ. Elle figure néanmoins sur ce single car il n'a pu être modifié en conséquence à temps. Le 18 septembre 2011, il a été dévoilé qu'il y aura une annonce, le 16 octobre, révélant quels sub-members deviendront des membres à part entière de S/mileage, suite à la campagne photo Egao Up (Egao Up Campaign! ; 笑顔うpキャンペーン) Le 16 octobre 2011, on apprend que tous les sub-members deviennent enfin des membres à part entière du groupe. Le 25 octobre 2011, Maeda Yuuka annonce qu'elle quittera l'industrie du divertissement pour se consacrer à ses étude et préparer son concours d'entrée à l'université, et effectuera sa graduation le 31 décembre 2011, trois jours après la sortie du 8e single, Please Miniskirt Postwoman!, lors du release event de ce single. 2012 Leur 9e single, Chotto Mate Kudasai! sort le 1er février 2012. Leur 10e single, Dot Bikini sort le 2 mai 2012. Leur premier Best Album, S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ① sort le 30 mai 2012. Il contient une chanson inédite "Kiroi Jitensha to Sandoichi". Leur 11e single, Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. sort le 22 août 2012. Leur 12e single, Samui ne. sort le 28 novembre 2012. 2013 Leur 13e single Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita sort le 20 mars 2013. C'est leur premier single classé #1 dans le classement hebdomadaire Oricon. Leur 2nd album ② Smile Sensation, sort le 22 mai 2013. Suivant la même tendance que les autres groupes du Hello! Project, le groupe sort son premier single double-A side, (double face A) leur 14e single, Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan, le 7 juillet 2013. S/mileage et Berryz Koubou jouent dans la comédie musical de Gekiharo, "Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~", du 6 au 16 septembre. Du 5 octobre 2013 au 8 décembre : "Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage" -S/mileage a avec ℃-ute une tournée fanclub en commun dans des live house Du 12 novembre 2013 au 12 décembre 2013 : mini tournée, "S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~" Leur 15e single Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" sort le 18 décembre 2013 2014 23 janvier - 25 mai : première tournée de printemps, S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ Leur 16e single, Mystery Night / Eighteen Emotion , premier single de 2014, sort le 30 avril. Le groupe déclare que "Mystery Night" est une chanson différente, car sexy et mature qui change du coté mignon et frivole du groupe. Ce single se vend à 36 616 exemplaires, ce qui fait de lui leur meilleure vente depuis leur début, dépassant le single Please Miniskirt Postwoman!. Au cours du mois juin 2014, les six membres jouent dans une comédie musicale, LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-, avec sept membres du groupe affilié Morning Musume '14. S/mileage ont leur premier concert au Nippon Budokan, S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~, le 15 juillet. Leur 17e single, Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu sort le 20 août 2014. Le 24 septembre, plusieurs annonces importantes sont faites par l’intermédiaire de Wada et Fukuda lors de l’épisode du jour de l'émission Hello! Station : de nouveaux membres issus des Hello Pro Kenshuusei rejoindront le groupe le 4 octobre en tant que membres de la 3e génération, et le groupe changera son nom en fin d'année. Les fans ont pu envoyer des suggestions pour le nouveau nom du groupe. Le 4 octobre, Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho et Sasaki Rikako, sont annoncés comme les 3 nouveaux membres du groupe, formant la 3e génération. Le 17 décembre, le nouveau du groupe est annoncé : "ANGERME", suggéré par Nakanishi Kana. 2015 : Nippon Budokan & Changements majeurs Leur 18e single, Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu sort le 4 février 2015. C'est premier single du groupe en tant que ANGERME et avec une formation à 9 membres. L'un des membres originaux, Fukuda Kanon, annonce le 20 mai 2015 son départ du groupe et du Hello! Project pour l'automne 2015, afin de se consacrer à ses études à l’université ; son dernier concert avec le groupe aura lieu au Nippon Budokan le 29 novembre 2015. Le groupe se produit en concert au Nippon Budokan pour la seconde fois, le 26 mai, concert final de la tournée de printemps, nommé ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei". Des auditions pour recruter les futurs membres d'une 4e génération du groupe sont annoncées par Wada Ayaka, le 24 juin lors d'un episode de Hello! Station. Cette seconde audition commence le 12 juillet et se déroule au cours de l’été 2015. Les membres du groupe sont nommées ambassadrices du concours de chansons d’anime Idol Matsuri (愛踊祭～あいどるまつり～) se déroulant d’avril à septembre 2015. Dans ce cadre, ANGERME interprète une reprise du générique de Mahou Tsukai Sally (Sally la Petite Sorcière ; 魔法使いサリー), qui figurera sur leur premier single "triple face A", Nana Korobi Yaoki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally. Ce 19e single, sort le 22 Juillet 2015. Le 11 novembre 2015, lors d'un event pour la sortie, ce même jour, de leur nouveau single Desugita Kui wa Utarenai / Dondengaeshi / Watashi, il a été annoncé que Kamikokuryo Moe est la seule et unique gagnante de l'audition. Ce 20e single du groupe, est le dernier single de Fukuda Kanon. Le 29 novembre 2015, Fukuda Kanon membre de la première génération quitte le groupe lors du dernier concert de la tournée d'automne, au Nippon Budokan. Le 20 décembre, lors du ANGERME Christmas Fanclub event 2015, Tamura Meimi annonce son départ du groupe prévu au printemps 2016. Elle souhaite poursuivre sa carrière en tant qu’actrice de comédies musicales. Lors du Hello!Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & Hello!~, concert du nouvel an du H!P, Kamikokuryou Moe débute officiellement dans le groupe après 1 mois et demi d'entraînement. 2016 Le groupe sort son premier disque avec Kamikokuryo, le 8 avril 2016, intitulé Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru, qui sera le dernier de Tamura Meimi. La graduation de Tamura Meimi a lieu au Nippon Budokan, le 30 mai, lors du concert final de la tournée de printemps du groupe. Le 16 juillet 2016, durant le premier concert d'été du Hello! Project est annoncé, contre toute attente, que la Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kasahara Momona, âgée de 12 ans, intègre le groupe le jour même, faisant d'elle l'unique membre de la 5e génération. Le 31 décembre 2016, Wada Ayaka , membre de la 1re génération et leader du groupe, est désormais nommée leader de tout le Hello! Project après la future dissolution du groupe °C-ute. 2017 Le 21 juin 2017, sort leur 23e single, Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan. C'est le premier single d'ANGERME dont Maho Aikawa n'a pas participé à l'enregistrement. Ce membre a été mis en repos pour des problèmes de santé et suit un traitement médical. Le 26 juin 2017 est annoncé l'arrivée de deux nouvelles membres : la première est Funaki Musubu , membre des Country Girls suite au futur remaniement du groupe. La seconde est une Hello Pro Kenshuusei : Kawamura Ayano. Toutes les deux intégreront le groupe dès cet été. Ces 2 arrivées montent le nombre de membres à 11, un record pour le groupe. Discographie Albums= ;Albums studio #2010.12.08 Warugaki ① (悪ガキッ①) #2013.05.22 ② Smile Sensation (②スマイルセンセーション) #2019.05.15 Rinnetenshou ~ANGERME Past, Present & Future~ (輪廻転生〜ANGERME Past, Present & Future〜) ;Best Albums #2012.05.30 S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ① (スマイレージ ベストアルバム 完全版①) #2015.11.25 S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei" (S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM「大器晩成」) ;Autres Albums #2014.08.06 Engeki Joshibu Musical "LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-" Original Soundtrack (with Morning Musume '14) #2016.11.02 Engeki Joshibu Musical "MODE" Original Soundtrack |-|Singles= ;Singles Indies #2009.06.07 aMa no Jaku (ぁまのじゃく) #2009.09.23 Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai (あすはデートなのに、今すぐ声が聞きたい) #2009.11.23 Suki-chan (スキちゃん) #2010.03.14 Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! (オトナになるって難しい!!!) #2014.10.04 SMILE FANTASY! ;Singles Majors #2010.05.26 Yumemiru Fifteen (夢見る 15歳) #2010.07.28 ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで!!) #2010.09.29 Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (同じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ) #2011.02.09 Short Cut (ショートカット) #2011.04.27 Koi ni Booing Buu! (恋にBooingブー!) #2011.08.03 Uchouten LOVE (有頂天ＬＯＶＥ) #2011.09.28 Tachiagirl (タチアガール) #2011.12.28 Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (プリーズ ミニスカ ポストウーマン！) #2012.02.01 Choto Mate Kudasai! (チョトマテクダサイ!) #2012.05.02 Dot Bikini (ドットビキニ) #2012.08.22 Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (好きよ、純情反抗期。) #2012.11.28 Samui ne. (寒いね。) #2013.03.20 Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (旅立ちの春が来た) #2013.07.03 Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan (新しい私になれ！／ヤッタルチャン) #2013.12.18 Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" (ええか！？/「良い奴」) #2014.04.30 Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion (ミステリーナイト！／エイティーン エモーション) #2014.08.20 Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu (嗚呼 すすきの/地球は今日も愛を育む) #2015.02.04 Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu (大器晩成/乙女の逆襲) #2015.07.22 Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally (七転び八起き/臥薪嘗胆/魔法使いサリー) #2015.11.11 Desugita Kui wa Utarenai / Dondengaeshi / Watashi (出すぎた杭は打たれない/ドンデンガエシ/わたし) #2016.04.27 Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru #2016.10.19 Umaku Ienai / Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen / Wasurete Ageru #2017.06.21 Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan #2018.05.09 Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi / Uraha=Lover / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (2018 Acoustic Ver.) (タデ食う虫もLike it!/46億年LOVE) #2018.10.31 Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it! / 46okunen LOVE (泣けないぜ・・・共感詐欺/Uraha=Lover/君だけじゃないさ...friends(2018アコースティックVer.)) #2019.04.10 Koi wa Accha Accha / Yumemita Fifteen (恋はアッチャアッチャ/夢見た 15年) ;Singles DVD/BD #2017.12.13 Manner Mode / Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (マナーモード/キソクタダシクウツクシク/君だけじゃないさ...friends) ;Collaborations #2010.11.24 My School March (マイ・スクール・マーチ) (Oha Girl Maple with S/mileage) (マイ・スクール・マーチ) #2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Bekimasu) (負けるな わっしょい!) #2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) (ブスにならない哲学) #2018.09.26 YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki (YEAH YEAH YEAH/憧れのStress-free/花、闌の時) (Hello Pro All Stars) (ハロプロ・オールスターズ) |-|Chansons= #2018.07.21 Natsu Shougun (夏将軍) |-|DVDs= #2010.01.31 Toe the line (FC Limited) #2010.06.16 Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ (with Mano Erina) #2010.06.26 S/mileage Ouen Kikaku ~S/mileage Mega Bank vol.0~ & S/mileage Member Solo Event (FC Limited) #2010.09.28 Yume Miru 15-sai Debut Event (FC Limited) #2010.11.03 Obaachan Ie no Curry Rice ~Smile Recipe~ #2010.12.29 Bijo Gaku Vol.2 #2010.12.29 S/mileage 1st Live Fall Concert Tour 2010 ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ #2011.02.16 S/mileage no Music V Collection ① #2011.03.02 Bijo Gaku Vol.5 #2011.06.08 Bijo Gaku Vol.10 #2011.07.06 Bijo Gaku Vol.12 #2011.07.13 ℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ #2011.08.24 S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" #2011.09.21 S/mile Factory ~S/mileage 4nin de Saigo da YO! Medetai no ni!~ #2011.12.12 S/mileage 2011 Fall Tour ~Gyakushuu no MINI SKIRT~ #2011.12.21 S/mileage Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 #2012.05.16 S/mileage no Music V Collection ② #2012.05.23 Hello Pro! TIME Vol.7 #2012.12.05 "S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert #2013.02.20 S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #2013.11.20 S/mileage 2nd Original Album "② Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event #2014.02.05 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ #2014.04.23 Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage (with ℃-ute) #2014.05.14 S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ #2014.09.24 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (with Morning Musume '14) #2014.11.12 S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ #2015.01.21 S/mileage no Music V Collection ③ |-|Compilations= *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (プッチベスト 11) (#6 Yumemiru Fifteen, #13 ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (TopNude Remix Version 02)) *2011.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (プッチベスト 12) (#14 Short Cut, #15 Tachiagirl) *2012.12.05 Hello! Project - Petit Best 13 (プッチベスト 13) (#9 Dot Bikini, #10 Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki.) *2013.12.11 Hello! Project - Petit Best 14 (プッチベスト 14) (#7 Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita, #8 Yattaruchan) *2013.12.31 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.2 吉田豪編) (#6 Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai) *2014.07.09 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 (ハロー！プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました！ Vol.3 掟ポルシェ編) (#17 Yumemiru Fifteen) *2014.08.13 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 6 (ハロー！プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました！ Vol.3 女子ミュージシャン編 ・ユリナ(住所不定無職)) (#17 Shin Nippon no Susume) *2014.12.10 Hello! Project - Petit Best 15 (プッチベスト 15) (#7 Eighteen Emotion, #8 Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu, #16 Eli, Eli, Lema Sabachthani? (with Morning Musume), #17 Curtain Call-unlun) *2014.12.16 Hello! Project - Petit Best 16 (プッチベスト 16) (#7 Taiki Bansei, #8 Gashin Shoutan) Catégorie:Unités de 2009 Catégorie:ANGERME Catégorie:Hello! Project Catégorie:Hello Pro Kenshuusei cs:ANGERME da:ANGERME de:ANGERME en:ANGERME es:ANGERME it:ANGERME ja:アンジュルム